izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gag Buster 70
Welcome Hello, fellow friends! My name is Meme911, as you know me. Welcome to my chat page! Here, while you write what you want to say, I'll answer and goof around and such! HAVE FUN, GUIZE!!! Yeah... You died. On chat. "Meme911 has left the chat." You have died. I blame Lovino. *shot* Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 18:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Response to " Yeah..." I'm sorry, guys. I left without telling you, but if I was dead, why would I be posting articles, like this one? Just saying, sista. just saying. ELLO!!! Ello! Would you like to join me on chat? I'm rather lonely. Yeah sure. I can do that :3 I'll get to it after I draw my Marceline Asks :3 Which shouldn't be that long. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 16:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Oh uh. Guten tag~ I'm on chat right now if you wanna hang out with me~! ^^ Hope to see you there soon~ <3 Oh. Guten tag. This is Lily. I'm filling in for Peter. He's not feeling up to coming online anymore and now I'm pretty much his maid. ^-^ If you want me to, though, I might be able to convince him to come on. I'm not gonna force him, though. (talk) 15:59, February 14, 2013 (UTC) YOU DIED WTF GET BACK HERE YOU DIED AGAIN WTF Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......................you died. As to your question ^^ Sure! I'd be glad to give it a go! ^^ and would you like to come on chat? "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) BTW is Slithera snake like in any way? Ya know,Skane like mouth or body? Just wonderin cuz imma try to start on a few pics of him to night and see what happens. "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) His name, and he has both. By the way, if it's not too much work, can you draw him possessing Zim with the words he said in, "One Dark Irken?" ^-^ I'd love to read it~! I'll be joining your site just as soon as I'm able to find it. :) "F**K YOU, CAPTOR!" "Oh? F**k me?" "YES! Wait, sh**, no!" ~Karkat and Sollux, during a stupid roleplay between Tulip and me (talk) 15:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hiiii Hi! I'm kinda bored, and I'll only be on for the next half hour, then I have to go to camp, then after an hour and a half or so I'll be back, so, um, would you like to chat sometime? Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 17:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm back from camp now, and I'll be on chat in a few seconds, but I'm going to be drawing online for my sister so I'll be sort of half dead. :/ If you wanna come in you can. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 20:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Soon I'm going to the pool so I'm not going to be on for much longer. Tomorrow I'm seeing a movie with Dirpy, so I won't be on until about 12:?? or something. :/ But if you ever want to come in you can leave a message and I should respond and be on when I'm online. :P Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 21:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm baaaack from doing what I'm doing. If you want to come on....Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 18:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It'd be an honor to do that for you. Expect it by tonight. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 16:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Here you my sir. I hope you like it. I can digitalize it if you'd like. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 03:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I take it you like it. XD Love you too, bro. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 04:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) It's been about an hour and Hyper's still not back, so.. :/ Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk)Scipy Meet you there. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 18:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about leaving chat earlier. I was gone longer than I thought. I'm back on now. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 21:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Request Your request, BEHOLD! I apologize for any fails, and I belive there would be at least one. Why am I talking and not adding the picture? Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 16:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome! :) Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 16:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) <--- Look! I remembered to sign while writing the message this time. I really enjoyed the stories with the Rodiker sisters, (Almost said twins.) Though I have some questions. Do you think Cadence could be in your stories with the other Rodikers? And since I drew Cadence as a human, I seriously nedd help to edit the picture. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 18:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's discuss this on chat. But hurry, I don't know how long I have left before my internet shuts off. If I'm not there in 5 minutes my internet was turned off., "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 19:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what Randall looks like, sorry. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 15:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) No, I haven't. I left her a message on her talk page yesterday and she still hasn't answered. I'm sure she's fine though. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 16:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I dont know. Sometimes she just disappears but comes back later. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 18:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna do chat? I'm on chat waiting for ya. Bart the Genius (talk) 21:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, I don't know if I'll draw it. Hm, because I kinda get grossed out by urine It's funny though, because I can draw intestine coming out of someone's body but I can't draw pee HM I Might do it But I'm not promising anything because I'm really bad with requestsss HMMMMMMMMMM. *scratches chin and stroke non-existent beard* HHHHHHHUUUEHUEEMMMMM i am Done. End of StorY 06:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm back for an hour and a half, so I'm on chat again. Bart the Genius (talk) 00:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat requests :Wanna go on chat? I'll be waiting for you. Bart the Genius (talk) 17:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry about leaving earlier with an unsaid be right back. I'm waiting for you on chat again. Bart the Genius (talk) 00:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Third time I'm telling you, but I'm on chat, and I hope you are able to come. Bart the Genius (talk) 18:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I need to give you something Don't ask why, but I need to give you this: I'll give you a drawing request, I'm ready to start doing requests again now that I've finished all the other things I need to do, and also you can request a character to be draw as a human. Since I can't really get my thoughts into a simple sentence, like I always can't in chat, stories, etc., I'll just sign my signature and wait for replies. *signs signature and skips away to wait for something to happen* How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 16:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll get to it as soon as possible. :) How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 16:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Good news, almost done. How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 20:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) So, it started out really hard like requests always do, and then it got fun. Finished! :D Just..One..Second...And...UPLOADED! How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 20:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on chat awaiting you. Bart the Genius (talk) 20:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh hi. I made this really cool picture the other day with an online photo editor. :http://images.wikia.com/scipyterms/images/6/69/Edited_untitled_drawing_of_Randall.png :Like it? *points up* Another photo I drew is up there. :I should end this message now. How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 21:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) : Screenshots Hiii. I took some screenshots of our RP. I thought I should show you. ONCE THE UPLOAD BUTTON IS WORKING. Hang on and I'll upload when I can. [[User:Invader Scipy|'Fire']]Frozen by ice' A screenshot witch I have no name for..png There finally uploaded it. [[User:Invader Scipy|'Fire']]Frozen by ice' Chat I'm on chat, dude. I await your arrival :B. Bart the Genius (talk) 23:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) It's really queit on chat. I might not be there much longer but it would be great if it wasn't just total silence. The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" Chat's pretty empty. It's just me in there. Wanna come on? We can RP and stuff. The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" Okay, now, there's two people in there. The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" I improved your request from earlier a bit. Want to see? [http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader_Scipy S-U-G-A-R]Jump into your racing car![http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Invader_Scipy It's a SUGAR RUSH!][http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Invader_Scipy SUGAR RUSH!] Wanna chat? [http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader_Scipy S-U-G-A-R]Jump into your racing car![http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Invader_Scipy It's a SUGAR RUSH!][http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Invader_Scipy SUGAR RUSH!] Just wondering, where did you find your avatar? I've never seen any pictures like it. [http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader_Scipy S-U-G-A-R]Jump into your racing car![http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Invader_Scipy It's a SUGAR RUSH!][http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Invader_Scipy SUGAR RUSH!] Oh, okay. Cool. [http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader_Scipy S-U-G-A-R]Jump into your racing car![http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Invader_Scipy It's a SUGAR RUSH!][http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Invader_Scipy SUGAR RUSH!] Chat NUES! Come back! I want you on chat again! Bart the Genius (talk) 22:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, me and James are resolving it in PM. You can return now. Bart the Genius (talk) 22:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The story is written! Since you know more about Edward, I think you should rewrite it. Bart the Genius (talk) 15:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, no... Not another... Bart the Genius (talk) 18:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) pls get on chat i need you "Anybody order some exploding pants?" "I reject your reality and substitute my own!" (talk) 23:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I need you on chat. I promise to discuss other things :). Bart the Genius (talk) 02:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Edit this Website can do this! Bart the Genius (talk) 04:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::chat now ::"Anybody order some exploding pants?" "I reject your reality and substitute my own!" (talk) 16:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) You're Unblocked :) Meme, your block has expired. This means you can edit and access chat again! :D Bart the Genius (talk) 19:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :So sorry, I had to go for an hour. I'm back now on chat :). Bart the Genius (talk) 01:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) MEME Weather you're at your Grandpa's today or not, when you get on next, I have some brilliant Gravity Falls/Monsters University RP ideas. Tell me which you like best, and that's what we'll do when you get back on. As long as we do all of them at some point; 1: Noises in the Attic: Mable hears some strange noises in the attic (The twins' room) in the Mystery Shack, and gets Dipper to help her, then eventually they both get scared, and get Soos to help them, yada yada, I don't wanna give stuff away, but long story short the "monster" it's not what it seems. 2: Help, I don't have a title for this one yet: It's another Gravity Falls/Monsters University crossover! Mable, Dipper, and the rest of the gang find some strange amulets. They think nothing of them, until a mysterious stranger tells them that the amulets will help protect both universes from a very large threat, which will destroy BOTH universes if the problem is left untouched. Mable, Dipper, LMX, Eris and Meme have the more powerful Amulets, which power the rest. Mable is Laughter, Dipper is Bravery/Courage, your choice, LMX is Creativity, Eris is... Well, I don't have one for Eris, I was thinking "Humor" because she loves to prank, but that's too close to Laughter, and Meme is.. Well, I'm stuck on him, too. The reason why the Twins and the Creators have the more powerful Amulets is because the Twins have delt with supernatural stuff before, and the Creators are... Well, it's obvious why the Creators have powerful Amulets. I basically just gave away the entire surprise, unlike in Noises in the Attic, but whatever. 3: Birthday Blowout: It's the Twins' birthday, and they couldn't be happier! But when Mable starts to think that everybody's forgotten her and Dipper's birthday, she starts to get all sad. Dawwwwww. Dipper tries to reassure her that they're most likely still preparing, (To which he's correct. Surprise parties are fun.) but as the day goes on, not even Dipper is sure anybody remembered. Awwwwww. PS: Do you know how to pronounce Mable's name? I think it's Mabel, but it's a force of habit to type Mable. Help. PPS: I would really like to do Birthday Blowout or Noises in the Attic first, if you don't mind. ^^;;; PPPS: I MADE MABEL/MABLE PICTURES YESTERDAY. SO MANY. "Guys, shut up." "No, Shut Up shut down." (talk) 21:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat, dummeh I'm being totally sarcastic about the "dummy" part. edit: forgot sig "Guys, shut up." "No, Shut Up shut down." (talk) 19:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Dipper, I'm willing to talk ^_^ Aww, thanks! They actually came to me while I was eating crackers and drawing. ^^ Crackers always give me good ideas. Secondly, I miss you too! You're never on when I am! (I have a time limit because that's just what came with the new modem for my mom's computer, and she thought a time limit would be safer.) Lastly, I sort of, um, don't really like MU anymore that much. I'm not giving away my OCs, and I'll still do MU RPs every once in a while, but you've been gone for so long i'm just bursting at the seams with Gravity Falls RP ideas, so all I really wanna do is RP Gravity Falls. ^^;; Also, I drew a bunch of pictures of Mabel last night. PS: I'm thinking of writing a GF crossover story called "Gravity Foals" I won't give away much, but let's just say... Hold your horses. ;) "Guys, shut up." "No, Shut Up shut down." (talk) 20:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo. Dude. Can you come on chat? *sits in the far corner and waves a rainbow flag* (talk) 05:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I spaced. If you wanna come on chat for a while, I won't do that again. *sits in the far corner and waves a rainbow flag* (talk) 22:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Aight: Bet you ain't gonna do somethin about, hoe. ~Observer EXCUSE ME But OBSERVER '''was the one who called ''ME a bad word and '''''HE'S the one who should say sorry, not me, thankyouverymuch. "Teddy, honey, are you okay?" "No, my cereal won't talk to me." "..Has your cereal ever spoke to you before?" (talk) 22:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, tell him.. That "sorry" can't even begin to fix what he's done to me, Sammy, Yuki, RBH, and all the other people on the Wiki's he's blocked from. Did you honestly think that Observer was gonna stop fucking with us. If you did, then your going to learn your mistake. He just made a wiki all about "IZSF wiki sucks and it's the worst wiki ever!". Invader-Mas (talk) 17:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. Wanna come? "Do not fear, citizens, for I am Sir Chip Bag." ~Me (talk) 20:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'm perfectly fine with it. Come to the insane side! we have grape juice!!!! (talk) 13:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Heyyyy~ I was wondering if maybe you wanna come to the chat room... I really miss talking to you and stuff... *sits in the far corner and waves a rainbow flag* (talk) 20:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ I'm bored and stuff, so do you wanna come on chat...? "Good heavens! My hand just randomly slipped for no reason!" ~Hideyoshi Kinoshita (talk) 02:39, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Have you ever played, beatan, or watched Let's Plays of any Paper Mario games? Dunno why I'm asking you this. XD Blu: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! Dimentio: Seriously... (Cut scene from this game I've been making) (talk) 20:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) You wanna come on chat? I'm kinda bored, so yeah. XD "Even if the endless sorrow steals you away from me, / Don't ever forget the days when you believed that 'Goodbye' was a lie." ~from "SHIVER" (by GazettE) (talk) 19:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you wanna come on chat or somethin'? "Even if the endless sorrow steals you away from me, / Don't ever forget the days when you believed that 'Goodbye' was a lie." ~from "SHIVER" (by GazettE) (talk) 02:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC)